


when we let the spectrum in

by rebubbld



Series: hemofuse [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Base Instincts, Gl’bgolyb - Freeform, Hemofuse AU, Moirails, Mutant Eridan Ampora, Nesting, Olive Feferi Peixes, Tyrian Sollux Captor, Violet Aradia Megido, bloodswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebubbld/pseuds/rebubbld
Summary: Glimpses into the lives of a few trolls. You may remember them. They may be different this time around.ficlets and drabbles of the Hemofuse AU ;)





	1. an introduction to the life of aradia ampora (pale arasol)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my drabbles. They all come from me trying to figure out how to write my Hemofuse fic. Which is still a WIP. Hasn't even been started yet. But I wanted to show these off anyway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the everyday workings of being the moirail to the tyrian Heir to the Empire.
> 
> Aradia tells Sollux to get off his ass.

Your name is Aradia Ampora. If you had to describe yourself, you would call yourself the most daring of adventurers of all of Alternia. You were an undersea archeologist after all! How exciting it was to be able to live a life such as your own! 

What made it a little more unique (as if it wasn’t) was that your moirail happened to be the heir to the Empire. (All glory to the Peixes, and all that.)

Sollux Peixes was a troll you had known for sweeps now. You were eight, just as he was, having met him at around three. For as long as you knew, it was just the two of you.

Well, not exactly. He had grown up around all sorts of trolls. All much older than both of your ages combined. They didn’t really act as lusi to him, they were more like teachers and unwilling caretakers. They couldn’t handle him like you could.

In fact, the only responsibility he had was to just care for his own lusus, the Great Mother beneath the sea. Gl’bgolyb was a wonderful creature. She was beautiful, in her own way, and she adored you as much as she adored Sollux.

Often you fed her together, just so Sollux could get out for once and be with you at the same time.

“You don’t know how boring everything is,” Sollux groaned beside you. 

“In fact, I do,” you replied, trying to keep your concentration just to get in this one shot. “I’ve been forced to experience your life by you before.”

“Really?” You wonderful, but very, very annoying moirail asked. He was lovely, at times. Only when he was sleeping. When he could move his mouth, something about his pan just made his words all garbled up and annoying.

“Oh yes. I got to celebrate your wriggling day with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first beginning I tried for the fic. Instead it's just a short and sweet interaction between Sollux and Aradia. Hope u like some moirails


	2. sand, seaweed, shells (red erisol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You found yourself in a certain nest for some reason, and you weren’t really sure why you made it. You just know that this— this— would certainly make Eridan happy.
> 
> In which Sollux returns to his base instincts of: court by nurture.

You don’t know what you’re doing but you’re sure as hell as happy that you’re doing it.

This would prove to Eridan that you’d be a suitable mate.

You specifically stocked this hive up (That you and Eridan own! The two of you live here! Together!) with cushions and pillows and the softest blankets your money could buy. 

(Which, admittedly, wasn’t that much, really. There was a fine line between scratchy cheap and scratchy expensive and you learned that there was this perfectly wonderful average that gave you the most comfortable things.)

This wasn’t a pile, you certainly knew that. This was something else. Something much more comfortable for a soft, vulnerable mate such as Eridan. Something much larger for a large brood of small grubs. 

Wait, what?

Oh fuck— a ceratain pillow isn’t in place. You delicately, daintily fix the positioning so that it would make sure that everyone within the nest was safe.

Normally sand, seaweed, and shells were the better materials to use for this. It made sense that it would, but you knew your Eridan wouldn’t feel very comfortable in a nest like that.

So you made a nest much more suitable to him. It would be very comfortable for him and his brood, anyway.

You could already see it. There’d be six of them, all mixes of reds and fuchsias. Little tiny eggs that would miraculously turn into little tiny grubs. Blind and sweet, calling to you and your Eridan. 

Their first world would be this nest. You had to make it perfect.

You weren’t really sure when Eridan would come home from being coddled and cared for by his moirail and yours. You just had to wait it out. 

Hover patiently in and around your nest. 

Tidy up so that he would like the look of it.

Wait by the door because you know he’d come in through there.

A small part of you thought this was a little strange. But at the same time you couldn’t really care? It was weird. But you felt good. You feel very, very good. Good about the idea of caring for Eridan. Good about the idea of mating with Eridan. Good about just holding him.

You want to nurture him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sollux just goes a little lovestruck feral thats all uwu. He's just in love and kinda wants to have babies but like. He'd never admit that ever.


End file.
